Conventionally, when a user operating a calling device (e.g., landline phone, smartphone, mobile phone, Internet phone, etc.) receives a call, the user may or may not recognize the number. For example, many numbers are associated with third parties which the user does not normally receive calls, such as business affiliations (e.g., banks, airlines, retailers, etc.). As a result, those numbers are often confused with spam, automated calls, telemarketers, etc., and the user may decide not to answer the call even though it may be important to the user.
Also, in a similar context, a user may receive various text messages from third parties which relate to services or products which the user may be interested in pursuing but which are not sent from known parties. Also, many retailers and service providers use short codes to communicate with a user's mobile device. In this case, the short code is not a readily recognizable number and will generally not assist the user with a speedy identification of the sender of such short message service (SMS) messages.